Adrienette-Roman Holiday
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: My first contribution to the MLB fandom! And it's an Adult-Flavored slice of Adrienette! Have fun!


_Alright, Guys! I am ending my long overdue hiatus due to being busy with a new job. But I'm back, and my fandom is heading in a new direction- Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir! And I think my first entry will be a taste of sin…Adrinette sin!_

 _So-the characters are the age of consent (which in the US is 18-and for a point of reference they are 19) and belong to Thomas Astruc (and each other)._

The luxury sedan arrived at the airport, and its doors opened, allowing the passengers to get out. The driver then opened the trunk, pulling out a blue carryall and a pink suitcase. The male grabbed the carryall and the suitcase, and said, "Thanks, Gorilla."

The male turned to his companion and said, "Well, milady…are you ready?" The one addressed as 'milady' replied, "Of course. I've been looking forward to this trip." The male-international model Adrien Agreste- then looped his arm with his companion- famed designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

They were soon seated and preparing for take-off. Marinette turned to Adrien and asked, "So where are we heading that's such a huge surprise?"

Adrien replied, "Well, due to my modelling as a teen, as well as having someone manage my finances for me, I have quite a bit saved up. So we're going first to Rome for some sightseeing. Then we're headed to Milan-Italy's fashion hub. Maybe you can get some inspiration for your new line."

Marinette stroked her chin in thought, and said, "Hmm…or maybe…a certain someone can pick me up some new clothes."

Adrien smiled, and said, "Of course, milady. I'm amazed your parents allowed you to travel to another country with a stranger…"

Marinette rolled her eyes, and replied, "Firstly, you're not a stranger. Secondly, my parents were cool with it because they know I'm mature enough to make my own decisions. Besides, I like my strangers tall, blond and handsome."

Adrien laughed, and said, "Well, I'm glad I checked all the boxes." Over the next few hours, they recounted everything they had been through- They told stories about dealing with Chloe, as well as the lives of their best friends Alya and Nino, and Adrien confided that Nino was going to propose to Alya.

It was early afternoon when the flight landed. Adrien grabbed their bags, and said, "Let's head to the hotel."

Marinette looped her arm in Adrien's, and asked, "How are we getting to the hotel, kitty?"

Adrien, smiling at Mari using his 'secret' name, replied, "I've got us a car." So the happy couple headed to the car depot, where Adrien opened the door to a silver luxury sedan. They got in and headed into Rome.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel. They checked in and went up to their room. Marinette, shocked, said, "Wow! This is our room?"

Adrien replied, "Yeah. Something wrong?"

Marinette replied, "No…it's just…this room is nicer than my place!"

Adrien then said, "You lived in a home above your parents' bakery. This is not a big deal."

Marinette teasingly pushed Adrien, and said, "Oh, sorry. Not all of us lived in mansions, ya know."

Adrien laughed at that, and said, "I know. So, what would your like to do, purr-incess?"

Marinette flopped on the bed, and replied, "I'd like to rest for a little."

Adrien said, "OK, milady. I'm going to check out the city. Enjoy your rest." 

It was only about an hour when Adrien returned to their room. He saw that Marinette was softly sleeping, her breaths the only sound. Adrien took the time to admire her- now that she was older, she wore her hair loose instead of in the pigtails she wore in her youth. Her bluebell eyes were still pretty to him. And she had matured into a very beautiful woman- a woman whose body had been molded by her time as the superheroine Ladybug.

And through it all, he was by her side as her friend Adrien- and her partner, Chat Noir. And then-everything changed. They discovered each other's identities. Adrien discovered that Hawk Moth was his own father…and Marinette was there for him. As he propped his feet into a chair, he wondered, _Is it possible to fall in love with a woman…if your already in love with her?_ He tried to watch Mari, but he soon drifted asleep.

Some time later, Marinette awoke. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and saw Adrien sleeping in a chair with his feet propped up in another chair. She took in the hotel room and realized there was only one bed. They had shared a bed before- but they were younger, and times were more innocent. Rather than thinking about the implications, she turned her attention to her companion. She saw the golden-sun hair that framed his handsome face. She remarked to herself how enraptured she could be gazing into his green eyes. And Adrien didn't have that wiry model frame, but the frame of an athlete.

And she knew how special Adrien was to her- not just in their regular lives, but as heroes. And nothing was more devastating to Adrien as when he discovered his father was the villain they'd been battling. And how strong he'd been after that reveal. Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien the day he gave her an umbrella. And he'd claim they were 'just friends'. But now…she knew that they were so much more.

The 'noise' of Marinette's motion stirred Adrien from his slumber. He stretched and rubbed his face, then turned to see Mari sitting on the bed. He smiled, and said "Hey, purr-incess. Sleep well?"

Marinette nodded, and replied, "I did. And you?"

Adrien said, "I slept OK. So, what do you say we get dinner?"

Marinette replied, "That would be great!"

Adrien said, "Alright. I found a nice little restaurant not too far from here. Let's get prettied up and go out."

Marinette then said, "Prettied up? Coming from a model-looks like I hill to climb."

Adrien-who noted the humor in her tone-replied, "No way-your beauty puts me to shame."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and replied, "OK, Mr. Charmer…even if it is true…let's change and go!"

Adrien was now waiting-he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, all tailor made from his 'Double-A' line. He was waiting on Mari to finish getting ready. She announced, "OK, I'm ready!" and stepped out from behind a changing screen. She was wearing a MDC designed outfit- the top was a short-sleeved red top that was flared at the bottom. With that went a stylish pair of black slacks. She finished her outfit with a pair of red and black heels.

Adrien then took her arm in his, and said, "Ready?" She nodded, and the couple left for the restaurant.

It was now evening. Adrien and Mari had enjoyed a fine meal of pasta, salad, and grilled steak. They then walked through the streets of Rome, marveling at the architecture. Adrien said, "Tomorrow, we will see even more of the city."

Now they were returning to their room. As they entered the room, Mari flopped on the bed and said, "Wow! That was so much fun! Thank you for the treat!"

Adrien smiled at her, and replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed our outing."

Marinette then said, "I'm going to take a nice, hot, _sultry, steamy_ shower."

Adrien said, "Oh? Steamy _and_ sultry?"

Marinette then said, "Oh, but I will never get my back clean? Whatever will I do?"

Adrien had noted her tone-which had went from flirty to seductive. He replied, "What will you do?"

Marinette had made he way to the bathroom, and said, "Oh…what I've done for the last 10 years of my showering life-the best I can!" She stuck her tongue at him and closed the door behind her.

And all Adrien could do is shake his head and chuckle.

A few moments later, Marinette exited the bathroom…wearing a article of clothing familiar to Adrien. He said, "Isn't that the top from my Double-A line of sleepware?"

Marinette replied, "It is…and it looks so good on me…"

Adrien said, "You do wear it well." He then got up, and said, "I guess now I'll take a hot shower…"

Mari replied, "Have fun!"

It was a few minutes later when Adrien came out the bathroom-wearing the bottom of the pajama set. He saw Mari sitting at a table, studying her fashion. Adrien saw the look of concentration and knew Mari was 'in the zone'. So he grabbed a magazine-one in which he was the main attraction- and began to read.

Adrien had read through the magazine at least three times. And Marinette…had put her pad away. She turned to Adrien and said, "Well, I can't spend this fun trip working, right?"

Adrien nodded, and got up from the bed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a wireless speaker. He then searched his phone and started playing a song. He then held his hand out, and said, "May I have this dance?"

Mari stood up and took Adrien's hand in hers. She said, "I'd love that." Adrien then gripped Marinette's waist, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly spun and twirled, only focused on each other.

As they danced, Marinette said, "Adrien…so you know when I fell in love with you?"

Adrien replied, "Let me guess…the umbrella?"

Marinette said, "Yeah…but before that, I thought you were just as bad as Chloe."

Adrien said, "Well, I'm glad you gave me the chance to show you I was different. But do you know when I fell in love with you?"

Mari replied, "When?" Adrien said, "Well…it wasn't really you. It was Ladybug. But as I got to know you-the real you-I felt myself falling in love with you. It's funny…I was crushing on someone who was closer than I knew."

Mari then lay her head into Adrien's chest, and said, "So…what now?'

Adrien replied, "Well…" He reached down and cupped her chin. Marinette closed her eyes, and Adrien took that as his cue. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. As they broke the kiss, Mari said, "Wow, that was amazing…"

Adrien replied, "Yeah…a bit overdue…remember that 'almost-kiss' from Nino's movie?"

Mari said, "Yeah…I'm glad we could share it."

Adrien then said, "Marinette…I want to ask you something serious."

Marinette said, "OK. What's up?"

Adrien said, "I…want…to take our relationship to the next level. If you aren't ready, I understand."

Mari was silent at this. But she looked at him with a look of pure love, and said, "Adrien, I am an adult. I am capable of making my own decisions. And tonight…rather than give you an answer…let me show you."

Marinette gently pushed Adrien onto the bed, lightly peppering his skin with soft kisses. She would occasionally go from a kiss to a firm bite, eliciting soft moans of appreciation. She also gyrated her hips over Adrien's waist. She giggled as she felt Adrien's stiffening erection under her. She then grabbed the pajama pants, and said, "Here…I'm gonna help make you comfy."

She then pulled the pajama pants down and gasped at what she saw. She was now facing Adrien's nearly nine-inch long erection. She gently took hold of Adrien's love-muscle and began to stroke-from the tip to the base of the shaft. And what she was doing caused Adrien to moan even more.

Marinette said, "Oh, you like that? Papa let me work in the bakery…kneading bread. What's good for bread is good for other things…like this guy…" She then sped up her stroking, and Adrien felt pleasure running through his body like a current.

Marinette said, "If you like that, then you'll love this." She then began to tongue the tip of Adrien's erection, as well as running her tongue up and down the shaft. _OK, here goes…_ Marinette thought. She bought her mouth to the tip of Adrien's erection. She then took the muscle into her mouth.

The feeling of Mari's mouth-the warmth, the softness-sent a new burst of pleasure into Adrien's body. Marinette ran her mouth up and down the length of Adrien's love-muscle-from the tip to the shaft. And the actions elicited moans from Marinette as much as it did Adrien. She adjusted her pacing-speeding up to give Adrien more pleasure and slowing the pace down to enjoy the experience herself.

However, the inevitable happened…as Marinette continued her work, the pleasure Adrien felt continued to build. He tried to speak, but it came out as a weak, "M…Mari…Mari…ohhh…"

He wasn't sure if Marinette heard him…but it was too late now…he released another moan as he climaxed-while his manhood was still in Marinette's mouth. He heard a surprised cry from her, as she pulled her face away. Adrien continued moaning as Mari continued stroking him, intent on squeezing every drop of his seed.

Breathing heavily, Adrien said, "Oh, Marinette…you were so incredible."

Marinette said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm gonna go clean up, OK?" She got up and headed into the bathroom. She came out moments later. Adrien came up to her, and said, "Now…it's my turn…"

He guided he to the bed, where he unbuttoned the pajama top. With each button, more of Marinette's ivory skin was exposed. He then separated the top, exposing Marinette's breasts and midsection. He brought his hands towards the soft mounds and began to gently squeeze them. A small gasp, followed by a light moan, spurred Adrien on. He then ran his tongue around Mari's pink nipple, before kissing and sucking on the breast.

Adrien decided to head lower-peppering Mari's toned abdomen with light kisses. He stopped just short of the silk and lace panties-which were red with black trim. Adrien smiled at this as he slid his fingers into the underwear, then slowly pulled them off.

He now gazed upon his beloved-and he then began to gently rub he wet folds. This caused Mari to moan anew, and Adrien followed this up by gently inserting his fingers into the wet entry. Mari, through the haze of passion, cried out, "Oh, Adrien! That…feels…amazing!"

Pulling his fingers out, Adrien said, "If you like that, you'll really love this." He then brought his mouth to the black-haired entry and began to slowly lick at the wet flesh. And much like Adrien had, an intense wave of pleasurable sensations began to run through Marinette's body. Almost as if she was being taken over by someone else, she gripped Adrien's shoulders and wrapped a leg around his upper body.

This wasn't unnoticed by Adrien-who decided to continue. He continued to lick and suck at the wetness, using his fingers as well. Marinette could feel the pleasure building to a peak, and as it did, she thrust her hips upwards. Through labored breaths, she cried out, "Oh! Adrien! Ahhh! Ohhhh!"

With those cries, Marinette climaxed, arching her back as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her body shivered as she rode through the waves of pleasure. She released her grip on Adrien, who sat up to look at Mari. He said, "Well, I take it you enjoyed that, milady."

Marinette sighed as the pleasure for what Adrien did ebbed through her. Adrien then hopped off the bed and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small plastic square. And returned to the bed. He said, "I know we're both adults…but I'm not ready for parenthood."

Marinette nodded-she understood fully what Adrien meant. She said, "Here. Let me." She opened the condom and rolled it onto Adrien's newly erect manhood. He started rubbing Mari's wet entry with his erection, causing her to softly moan with pleasure. He looked at her, and she softly nodded and said, "Adrien…I'm ready."

He exhaled, and slowly began to penetrate Mari. He could hear her sharply breathing and saw her eyes glistening. He said, "Marinette! Is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

With a look born of love-the love she had for him because of his selflessness-Marinette replied, "I'm fine…a woman usually feels some pain her first time…just go slow, OK?"

Adrien nodded, and then began to slowly thrust. As he did, Marinette wrapped her legs around Adrien's waist. Adrien then sped up his tempo, squeezing Mari's breasts. Mari grabbed the sides of Adrien's face, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Adrien said, "Let's switch positions, milady."

Marinette replied, "Ok, _mon chaton_." Adrien then lay on the bed, and Marinette sat on top. She gripped his erection and lowered herself onto it. Adrien gripped her waist as Marinette lifted and lowered her hips. In this moment-nothing else mattered but the love they shared.

Soon, Marinette felt pleasure returning-the feeling running up and down her body. Adrien also could feel himself reaching his peak. Marinette, with a cry of passion, climaxed. Adrien felt the pleasure course through his body, and he climaxed, as well. Marinette, spent but content, collapsed into Adrien's strong embrace.

Adrien held to Marinette, wanting to say something but feeling that words were insignificant for the moment. So, he settled for gently kissing her forehead. She, in turn, rubbed his chest.

They lay in silence for several moments, awash in the passion of the moment. The silence was broken when Adrien said, "It's pointless after that to say, I love you', huh?"

Marinette replied, "No, it's not…I mean, if you did this, a girl might get ideas."

Adrien then said, "What kind of ideas?"

Marinette replied, "That I might just be a toy to you…"

Adrien said, "I would never feel that way about you. You are my love…my light…my everything. I love you Marinette Dupain-Chang, with everything I have."

Marinette smiled, and replied, "And _you_ are my everything, Adrien Agreste. And I love you more than everything I have."

Adrien smiled, and as he drifted to sleep, he realized, _I thought I had the best life…I wanted for nothing…but when I found you Marinette…it was everything…_

 _And so, with that weak-a$$ sappy ending, we draw this story to a close! You guys want some DJWifi (Nino/Alya) stuff/ Cute and fluffy or grown and sexy? Lemme know!_


End file.
